Yu-Gi-Oh! Demon's Angel
by inspireinsperation890
Summary: On a deal with Joey, Atem has to give love one last shot. Atem doubts that he will actually enjoy anything about this "Last shot". But he soons finds the girl he meets is more that meets the eye. Could she hold thhe answer to his sudden change of mindset? And what's with all the Domino City murders?


. "Atem? You ok?" Joey asked, already knowing the answer. "I'm fine. I'm about ready to give up on this hopeless feeling we like to call love." Atem replied. "Ok. But, can you at least give it one more go? Use this." Joey slid his laptop over. On it Atem read the words: Atem groaned. "A dating site? Really?" Joey nodded and shot a thumbs up sign. "Do it one last time. If it doesn't work, then you can give up on this forever." He assured. Atem sighed and started the questions.

** confirm your gender.** Atem checked the male box

** enter your birthdate.** Atem sighed and just entered a random date, not knowing his actual birthday. 4/18/1991

**3. Profile picture.** Atem took a picture of himself using the web cam.

**4. What is your sexuality preferance? **Atem shook his head. Women

**5. where are you from?** Atem hesitated a little. Was this a safe thing to answer? He shook it off. They couldn't find him if they tried. Domino

6**. What is one thing about you that you want them to know?** Atem facepalmed. I am the king of games.

7**. When was your last relationship and how long did it last?** Atem thought this over. He hadn't ever remembered ever dating somebody. I've never been in a relationship.

8. **What are you looking for in a relationship?** Atem exhaled a little. Trust. I need someone who's trustworthy and gentle, someone I can rely on while not being too rough.

Joey looked over. "Wow, Atem. I never knew you were that kind of guy." Atem sighed. "A lot of people I know and thought about dating have used me for my title and I discovered I couldn't trust them at all." He said as the bell rang. Atem grabbed the laptop and headed to class.

Yami sat in the back of the room and brought out his friend's computer.

9**. What do you think is the most important value in a relationship?** Atem frowned. Trust, loyalty, and honesty.

10**. do you want to marry or have ever been married?** Atem sighed and thought it over. 'Marriage? Wow…I never thought that one through. I mean, isn't that going I bit…high up there?' he nodded and began typing again. Maybe. I'm not sure.

**11. What do you do for work**? Suddenly, as if he had a different mindset, he began typing uncontrollably. Work? I just do what I do.

12**. Do you want/have children?** I don't have children, I don't know if I want children…

**13. What do you do for fun?** That different mindset came alive again. Mind games, Duel monsters.

**14. What are you most proud about?** Atem smiled. My title as the king of games.

**15. Do you believe in love at first sight?** Atem raised his eyebrow. Nope.

**16. What is the one job in the world that you would love to do?** Atem smiled, but then the mind set came back. I want to become a professional in mastering weapons.

17. **How important is your match's age to you?** Atem liked his girls to be younger than him, so he just cheked the Somewhat box.

18**. What is your current martial status?** Atem checked the Never married box.

19. **Choose the category that best describes your highest level of education?** Atem checked the highschool deploma Box.

**20. How important is your match's education to you?** Yami sighed and check the somewhat Box.

Atem smiled, he was almost done. 'Almost done, Almost done, let's get this over with…' He thought.

Please enter your Email- ASM_Pharaoh********

Please choose a password- **********

Please re-enter your password- **********

Atem clicked, "Finish Registration" and entered the site.

Welcome, Atem! You have 6 matches!

Atem had never really appealed much to dating sites, he thought they were a load of crap.

He was about to check them out when the teacher dismissed the class. 'Shoot and dang! I missed the whole lecture!' Atem thought to himself. 'Oh, well.' He sighed and gathered his things.

Atem headed out of the room and to his car.

"ATEM!"

Atem turned to see his brother and his brother's girlfriend running towards him.

Yami Mutou, Atem's twin brother. The boys are practically identical, but Yami has Japanese looks he got from his mother, and Atem has Egyptian looks he got from his father. Yami is a calm person and hates violence because when he was younger, he got beaten up a lot. Atem, however, is angered rather easily and uses violence quite often outside of school.

Meme Yugi, Yami's girlfriend of 3 years now. Meme is 18 and is the daughter of David Yugi, owner of Senen Corporations. She is dark skinned and has a Pikachu jacket that she wears everywhere. They get mistaken as family a lot because of the way they treat each other, and Yami is taller than Meme.

"Hey, guys." Atem greeted unenthusiastically as he put his computer and backpack in his car.

"Aw…Why the long face?" Meme asked out of curiosity.

Atem told them about the deal he made with Joey.

"WAIT. Wait. Wait wait wait wait wait. So, you actually signed up for _E-Harmony_?" Yami asked, surprised.

Atem nodded.

"I think my father uses that site…" Meme said in almost a whisper.

Yami looked over. "David? Really? He doesn't seem like he would want to." Yami said. Meme shrugged.

"Alright guys. I need to get back to the apartment." Atem said, climbing into his car.

"Ok." Yami said.

"Bye! See you later!" Meme added cheerfully, waving as he left. The two headed for Meme's limo.


End file.
